


Jungle

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [9]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Jungle, Poetry, Rain, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Marvel at the beauty of the jungle.
Series: Haiku [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 3





	Jungle

Dense dampish jungle  
where an olive, wind trees cloud  
because of the rain


End file.
